Date or is it?
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: Tigress learns new things about Po while out for dinner with him. A tipo oneshot.


**Hello guys, I'm back. Pretty soon right. I just felt in a writing mood and came up with this. It has a reference to chuck Norris jokes, except they're tai lung jokes. I got the idea from a fanfiction I read. And it also has that famous line: "Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." Anyways, read on. I hope you enjoy it.**

"You two love-birds have a great time now…!" Mantis mocked before getting tail whipped by Viper.

"For the last time, we're not going on a date!" Tigress replied, "Po and I are just going out for dinner. That's it."

Of course, they could easily remember how it got to that situation in the first place…

It was late in the morning at the Jade Palace; and every resident of the Jade Palace was up and moving about in their day. Master Shifu was meditating under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom; and all six of his students, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, were training. At the moment, Viper was perfecting her agility on the Field of Fiery Death; Monkey was working on on the Talon Rings; Mantis was fighting his way through the Wooden Crocodile Warriors; and as for Po, he was still practicing on the dummy. He'd been practicing for weeks now, and he had yet to defeat it without getting hammered into the wall. He was feeling a little nervous, but he then thought to himself: If he managed to defeat Tai Lung , the first Master of the Thousand Scrolls (something the Five and Shifu had failed even with years of training), with only a week worth of Kung Fu training, then surely he could defeat a dummy. As long as he believed in himself as the Dragon Warrior, he could accomplish anything that was given to him.

But instead of focusing, he called out to a feline, "Hey Tigress, what's your best time on the Seven Seinging Clubs of Instant Oblivian?"

The tiger master thought about it for several moments, then replied, "I would have to say… fifteen seconds. Why?"

"Because I was thinking we should have a little wager" Po explained.

Tigress felt a little nervous and said, "Uhm… Po, I don't think Master Shifu would like us betting money on training…"

"What?" Po spoke in a surprised tone, "No! Not like that! I mean something small, like a free dinner at Mr. Ping's."

Tigress looked at him confused and asked, "What exactly are you proposing here?"

"Here's the deal, if you can beat that record time, I'll buy you dinner at Mr. Ping's. But if you don't then you have to buy me dinner." Po explained. Tigress pondered over this for a few more moments, but before she could give her answer, Mantis started chuckling.

When the other three glanced at the insect, all he could say was: "Don't any of you get it? Either way, Po just asked Tigress out on a date."

Po's eyes widened, Tigress started to blush, and Viper gave a death-glare at Mantis.

Essentially what had happened was that Tigress had took up Po's challenged and managed to beat her record by three seconds .

And with that, later on in the evening, both Masters Tigress and Po made their way into the village. Upon reaching Mr. Ping's restaurant, they weren't at all surprised to see the goose at the stove in the kitchen.

"Why hello there Master Tigress and son," the noodle cooking goose called from his kitchen, "Take a seat anywhere you like. I'll be with you two in a few seconds.' Po had told him in advance about the dinner. Po and his father shared a quick hug. Po and Tigress took a seat at one of the empty tables and they both found that neither one of them had anything to say to each other. Not that they didn't want to talk to each other, but more that they had both felt rather awkward now. The silence was broken when Mr Pig came and asked them what they wanted.

Tigress replied, "we'll both just have some of your well known Secret Ingredient Soup."

Turning back to face each other, Po and Tigress both knew that they seriously wanted to avoid more awkward and uncomfortable silence. After taking a sip from his cup of water, Tigress finally broke the ice. "So uh… what do you want to talk about?" Po pondered for a moment before replying, "Well, me and Monkey have been working on some jokes lately..." He trailed off, not knowing how Tigress would react.

"What kind of jokes are these?"

Po pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "These jokes are, how should I put it, a bit more touchy than what you'd expect." He noticed that Tigress seemed ready to protest that it better not have been Mantis' perverted sense of humor in these jokes and he quickly reassured her. "But don't worry, none of these are from Mantis at all."

Tigress was relieved that she wouldn't have to hear any Mantis created joke that annoyed her to no end. Yet what Po told her next was almost just as shocking.

"Monkey and I call them…" he gulped, "Tai Lung Jokes."

For several long, uncomfortable moments, neither master said a word to each other. Tigress just stared at him in a mix of disbelief and puzzlement. How could he and monkey possibly come up with any joke about the snow leopard that had broken out of Chorh-Gom prison, defeated and humiliated the Five, and nearly killed Master Shifu all because of a scroll he wasn't destined to have?

Tigress started to speak, "Uh… Po, while I'm sure you and Monkey must have put some thought into these… 'jokes'… I'm not really sure if-"

She was cut off as Po started to unfold the sheet of paper. "I know it's a bit weird, but maybe if you heard just one of these, maybe you'll see why me and Monkey think these are funny."

Tigress pondered over his statement for five seconds, then nodded and replied, "Alright, go ahead…"

"They say that Tai Lung is so tough, that he doesn't have a chin under the fur on his face… there is only another fist." As Po looked up after reading the first joke, he saw that Tigress started to laugh. He had never heard her laugh before, and boy did she sound beautiful.

"A-are you-are you serious?!" She managed to sputter out, "You seriously made that up on your own?!" She laughed some more, "Because that was just classic!"

_Is this a blessing from the gods? Does she seriously love these jokes?_ Po couldn't help but smile as he said, "If you thought that was good…" He read the next one on his list, "Tai Lung doesn't dodge throwing knives; the throwing knives dodge him."

Tigress once again burst into laughter. She just couldn't help herself. All the time she knew Po up to that point, she thought that the only sense of humor he had was all influenced by that of a certain insect kung fu master. But now she realized that Po really did have a both polite and outstanding sense of humor. This fact was made even more true when he read several more jokes on his sheet.

"Tai Lung mastered his first scroll at the age of sixteen… seconds."

"Tai Lung can swim on land."

"Tai Lung doesn't read books. He stares them down until he gets the information he wants."

"Tai Lung is so fast, he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head."

"Tai Lung once ate an entire bowl of sleeping herbs; they made him blink."

By the time Po finished the last one, he found that he couldn't go on any further because Tigress laughing so hard at this point that she kept saying that she "couldn't breathe".

After about thirty more seconds of laughs and giggles, they both managed to calm down enough to talk to each other again. Tigress was the first to speak, "Po, those were great! What made you want to write them?"

Po replied, "I don't know." They continued their chatting as they ate. Thirty minutes later, they were back in the palace hallway, about to get into bed.

Po looked back over to Tigress and spoke, "Well, this was a nice evening. I'll uh, see you in the morning." But as he turned to go to his room he was stopped by Tigress.

"Wait, I just want to say a few things to you first."

Po turned back to her, and allowed her to speak.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really good time with you tonight. It was good to go into town and have dinner indeed. But something else happened that I never thought would happen. I saw a completely new side to you that I thought you never had. I had no clue what a gentleman you are. First off, you have an absolutely great sense of humor. Those jokes you told me were so funny; I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life. And those things you said about me afterward…" A smile appeared on her face as she walked closer to Po. "I really liked that. And I would like to get to know you a bit more soon enough."

Po on the other hand was quite nervous now and his face was glowing red. "Yo-you mean as in, m-more than just a friend? Or uh… I mean uh…" He stammered, but was cut off as Tigress's hand held his right hand.

"Face it Po," she leaned her head closer to his with half-lidded eyes, "…you just hit the jackpot."

Before Po knew how to reply to that statement, Tigress closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

He found himself slowly melting into the kiss as his hand closed around her tail, giving it a slight tug, causing her to purr in his mouth. During the kiss, Po took his other hand and placed it around Tigress's waist, pulling her closer. After a couple more minutes, Tigress broke the kiss and stared at him, blushing slightly.

She then turned to her room, opened the door, looked back and said softly, "Good-night Dragon Warrior."

He turned and walked over the door leading to his room. He turned back and spoke back to her.

"Good night to you too, Lianhua." As he expected, her smile widened as she heard her birth name, which meant lotus flower. They both closed the door to their rooms. One thing they both had in common that night was that they both had the most peaceful sleep they had in a good long time.

**Ooh, done. Did you like it? Please review too. And about my falling in love, I'm sorry I'm delaying it. I just got so caught up in my shorts, an now this. Speaking of tipo shorts, that fanfiction has come to an end. I hope you liked this, and please do review. Adios. **

**A/N: Updated 12/6 2:42: There's a spiderman reference in there. "Fcae it Po. You just hit the jackpot."**


End file.
